


The Scariest Creature

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Logan and Patton hear a noise outside





	The Scariest Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Sanders Sides Spooky Month challenge on Tumblr, but since I wrote all these way before I started moving all my work to here, the fics are completely out of order.

Patton giggled as he nuzzled into Logan’s chest, letting out a little yawn. Logan rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Patton’s hair. 

They were exhausted. They had spent all day working on Patton’s Halloween costume, since it took him all month to figure out what he wanted to be. He finally decided on a faerie, with big teal wings and pastel green hair. With Logan’s planning and Patton’s excitement, they managed to get the whole thing done. Now they were winding down with some T.V. and snacks. 

Patton jumped up. “I’m gonna go make more popcorn!” 

He went to the kitchen and threw another bag into the microwave, pulling down some glasses as he waited for it to pop. He pulled down a few glasses, freezing as leaves crunched outside. He gently set the glasses down with a little  _ clink _ , his spine strained and his heartrate picking up. Tapping sounded against their concrete back porch, and his entire body went cold as as metal slammed and echoed. 

“Logan!” 

He rushed in, eyes wide as he looked for any sign of danger. “What happened?” He checked Patton over for injury. “Are you okay?” 

“There’s something outside.” 

Something scratched furiously as the bottom of their door, Patton jumping and whimpering. Logan grabbed a knife from the holder and stood in front of his boyfriend, watching the door warily. 

Patton peeked out the window, furrowing his eyebrows. “I don’t see anything!”

“What? Step back, let me see.” As Logan leaned in to look, the microwave went off, and they both jumped. 

“This is ridiculous,” Logan snapped, blushing. “Call the police, I’m going to check outside.” 

“Don’t do that!” Patton cried. “What’s the matter with you?!”

Logan threw the door open, but froze, his grip on the knife softening. 

“Logy?” 

Logan relaxed, soft snickers escaping him as he stepped back, a tiny, dirty black cat walking into the house; It went straight to the heater and curled up in front of it, purrs bubbling up from its chest. 

Patton let out an ear-shattering squeal, bouncing a little. “Look how little it is Logan we have to keep it please!” 

“Patton-”

“Look how little it is!” He said again, crouching a good distance away from it. “It must be freezing!” 

Logan put the knife away and peeked outside while Patton spoke. He disappeared for a moment and came back inside. 

“It’s been living in the garbage can,” he said. “It must’ve knocked it over when it was trying to get back in. Probably trying to get away from the cold.”

Patton pouted. “No!” 

Logan grabbed his and his boyfriend’s jackets off the hook, tossing Patton his. “Come on,” he said, carefully approaching the cat. “Let’s take it to the vet, they’ll know what to do.” Logan waited for the cat to approach him, which took a little while, and scooped it into his arms, under his jacket. 

It ended up being pretty healthy for a stray- The vet said she was couldn’t have been away from shelter for too long. She got some medicine, and Logan and Patton bought some formula to feed her. They had already long decided before the vet asked them to adopt her. As a thank-you, Patton suggested the name  _ Nova _ , after a supernova, which Logan loved. 

They went to get her pet stuff in the morning, and it didn’t take them long to fall in love with her. It was one of the scariest moments of Patton’s life, and he was so glad it happened. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What to do if you find a stray cat: https://www.catster.com/kittens/you-found-a-stray-kitten-heres-what-to-do


End file.
